This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Vehicles typically have multiple mirrors that increase a driver's situational awareness. For example, a vehicle may have rearview and side mirrors. In operation, a driver may use these mirrors for parking, backing up, changing lanes, etc.